Good Enough
by Ashabi
Summary: Sasuke en medio de la soledad añora a su esposa y a su hija, así que por esta ocasión, será sincero en cada palabra escrita para Sakura. [Viñeta]


• Good Enough •

**Disclaimer applied.**

Recomiendo escuchar Good Enough de Evanescence mientras leen, pues me he basado un poco en ella para escribir esta viñeta,

* * *

La noche es risueña y se viste de luz con la Luna llena yaciendo con las estrellas que observan al mundo desde su lugar privilegiado. Una mano sostiene una pluma, la cual desliza a través de una hoja ligeramente amarillenta, pausando de vez en vez su escribir para pensar en dos cosas:

Qué continuará escribiendo y sobre todo, pensar en su pasado con la persona a la cual va dirigida su carta.

El dueño de la mano se encuentra sentado frente a un escritorio sencillo, dentro de la humilde habitación de la primera posada que encontró en su travesía. Suspiros y más suspiros salen de sus labios mientras piensa, olvidándose por un momento de lo que hacía.

Grandes ojos verdes; cabello exóticamente rosado; labios pequeños y nariz llena de pecas, es en lo que se entretiene pensando, sonriendo de medio lado. Los grillos cantan al fondo de algún lugar cercano y él durante un instante añora lo que era dormir al aire libre sobre el fresco pasto, abrazando a un menudo cuerpo mientras escuchaba el cantar de un grillo.

O también piensa en esas noches donde las pesadillas le impedían cerrar los ojos. Así que manteniendo aquellos cantos de fondo, ella le besaba el rostro con delicadeza, susurrándole cuanto le amaba de tal forma que su alma hallaba calma al menos durante esos instantes, sintiéndose como aquel niño que fue tanto tiempo atrás y que Mikoto, su madre, mimaba hasta dormirlo.

Sakura, la cual invade su mente en estos instantes, quizás ahora está durmiendo abrazada a una criatura de cabellos negros como él, tan pequeña que la primera vez que la cargó temió hacerle daño con sólo tocarla. Sarada, aquella criatura que le hace extender su sonrisa, es el resurgimiento del clan Uchiha y la conexión entre él y ella a pesar de la distancia.

Sarada nació fruto de su amor y pasión.

La palabra pasión le hace borrar su sonrisa, viniéndole a la mente otras características de aquella mujer a miles de kilómetros de él: senos pequeños y firmes; cintura estrecha y caderas ligeramente anchas. La ha visto muchas veces desnuda, su única mano se ha deslizado hacia los rincones más profanos y entonces recuerda con devoción cómo fue su primera vez.

La inexperiencia dominaba entre ambos y no interesó, sus húmedos labios besaron en su cuello con timidez y adquiriendo confianza mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por su pecho descubierto. La única mano de él la tomaba de la cintura y la aferraba contra sí, suspirando.

Después las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron con lentitud la zona de sus pechos. Su boca rodeó y besó, animado por experimentar. Sakura gemía y se encorvaba, riendo a la vez por el intenso color rojo que le arrebolaba las mejillas.

—Sasuke-kun, yo te amo… —Aquello lo susurró ella en cuanto comenzaron a mostrarse como Dios los trajo al mundo.

Los labios rosados rodearon a aquella longitud en el momento en que la pasión se tornó insoportable, de arriba hacia abajo, su mano derecha se deslizaba buscando la manera de serle placentera a la persona que llevaba amando por casi toda su vida. Finalmente, ya agotados, Sakura abrió las piernas completamente sonrosada, abriéndose ante él.

Lento y suave, lento y profundo, rápido y profundo; el ritmo dejó de tener sentido. La calidez dentro de su interior les indicó que todo había terminado y se sonrieron, sin separarse.

Lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer y a decir verdad, el recuerdo le ha inspirado demasiado para continuar escribiendo. Al concluir, lleva la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando, algo azorado ante la sinceridad que dejó fluir en cada palabra.

_Espero que Sarada esté bien y tú también lo estés, ambas son la motivación de esta misión. _

_Nunca podré dejar de agradecerte el que hayas respetado mi decisión, haciéndote cargo de todo, aunque no lo diga todo el tiempo, yo igual te amo. Es más fácil decirlo en papel, a decir verdad. _

_No olvido y dudo olvidar aquellas noches de viaje, y espero que eso sea recíproco, aunque eso sea un tanto doloroso. No estoy seguro de ser lo suficientemente bueno, y maldita sea, no sabes cuánto desearía jamás tener que decirte "no". _

_Salúdame a Naruto. Atentamente: Sasuke. _

Cuando Sakura toma en sus manos aquella carta, el Sol despunta y el día comienza con normalidad en Konoha. Los ojos verdes se llenan de lágrimas y sonríe, para ella Sasuke Uchiha es lo suficientemente bueno y _hasta mejor._

* * *

**N/A: **No sé qué pasa que en mi biblioteca hay muchos fics olvidados con potencial, este no recordaba haberlo acabado después de haberlo intentado tantas veces hace un par de años, que "creizi". Espero que les haya gustado, saludos.


End file.
